wikilandfandomcom-20200223-history
Medlem Talar
When the Elven Empire collapsed, the scattered Elven Kingdoms banded together as small factions. These groups over the course of several years joined into three, Thelassia, Haelstram, and Medlem Talar. Medlem Talar was a large Lothar influenced State that held around 225,000 Elves at 300 AC according to a hastily done survey. Orc Tribes, especially the Blood Clan, have claimed a majority of this land for themselves. Situated on the far western coast of Daendroc, cornered by Thelassia and Haelstram to the North and South respectively, and to the East by the Blood Clan Orcs, Medem Talar is cut off from Human Trade. While placed in the denser parts of the forests and jungles of Daendroc, the three border Kingdoms constantly contest the Medlem Talar lands, claiming landmarks as their own or taking resources for their own desires. As such Medlem Talar's borders are rapidly decreasing due to their passive stance. Landscape The landscape of Medlem Talar is comprised of vast jungles and forests, with swamps to the west which are met with small beaches on the other side. *In the jungles, tall trees reach the sky, where a thick humid air contains the sounds of various birds, monkeys and other wildlife. Wide reaching leaves as well as long grasses hide various flowers and smaller rodents. *In the forests, leaves let a warm, serene light rain onto the forest floor below. Animals such as wild bovines, ocelots and foxes roam wild among the bright flowers. *In the swamps, dark trunks swing up and out of the ground, their roots exposed. A dark fog cowers low towards the ground, and no great amount of plantlife grows on its surface. The proximity to the coast results in much drainage into and out of the swamp, eroding away the ground. Due to this, miniature valleys not five arm’s length wide are formed, creating mazes of through the swamps, the sides held by the roots of the night sky trees. *The beaches of Medlem Talar stretch long, however are not very wide. There is about an interval of twenty feet between the jungle and the actual shoreline, and much debris lands on the shore. Landmarks There are several main landmarks of Medlem Talar, from cities to historical sites. *Taure Tinechor- The Capital of Medlem Talar, Taure Tinechor translates to “Throne of Vines” in Elvish. The King of Medlem Talar, Aranamar Armadale, lives shut in, surrounded by his office of fools, the court of Medlem Talar who back him, believing the ruler to be honorable in some manner. The city itself was originally a stone fortress of the Elven Empire, however when it fell a Nenyarina of great power entered it, and grew many trees and plants, the roots forming the foundations for the ever aging walls. The Nenyarina sat upon a throne of vines, where Aranamar Armadale’s father eventually would kill him. *Earuile Mahalma- Translating to “Forest Shield”, many hunters live in this large village, watching the border between the Blood Clan. Many of the shacks were built hastily, torn down by a rival Kingdom then rebuilt by the hunters. It is known that local game converges on the great lake, known as Amu to the locals Elves, to drink and rest. While the Elven Hunters who live here hunt the wildlife, so do the Orcs of the Blood Clan. Here is where the parasitic behavior of Aranamar Armadale comes into play, as the Elven Hunters that fight here fight for their lives, but keep the Orcs at bay paying benefit to the Court of Armadale. *Tal Seere- Known as the “City of Peace” in Common, Tal Seere hosts much of the more peace and nature loving forest Elves as well as the Yanar. The Kingdom heavily taxes Tal Seere, motivating them to take up steady occupations. On trees, vines and anything that can support life, Tal Seere Elves and Yanar grow fruit, beans, and mushrooms to support their families and pay tribute to King Armadale. *Nenya Rock- Once, many great Nenya grew in a circle around a rounded rock standing erect in a forest clearing, however on the Night of the Fallen Star they were cut down and burnt. Upon the top of the stone, it can be seen that a small hole sits there, and as wind passes it makes a high pitched humming. Many Elves might falsely claim that this is Estel herself calling. It is said that an Elf on pilgrimage to Estel should pray at the base of the solitary stone to reflect on the lost souls of the Nenya. Culture The culture of Medlem Talar is based around the Druidic Lotharic Culture however with an interesting twist. As all of the Elven Kingdoms, Medlem Talar believes itself to be the foundation of the next Elven Empire. In his arrogance, King Aranamar Armadale has outright rejected the other two Kingdoms and any claim to the legacy of their ancestors, declaring the he alone is the ruler of all Elves when in actuality he holds no real power except the power of disguise. King Armadale made himself out to be a voice of Estel, spreading her ‘word’ throughout Medlem Talar. All of the smaller towns within the kingdom pay him and Estel tribute and praise by giving him what they produce. While the people outside of Armadale’s court may be Lotharic in nature, the King and his friends let the Talar show in trying to appear as grandeur as possible. Trade Medlem Talar has many would be exports. King Aranamar receives many fine silks spun of the spiders of the swamps, numerous plants with unnatural abilities and effects, animal pelts, and even some of the finer bows. They are kept in the keep of Earuile Mahalma, due to the Orcs who have cut off trade. Armadale may have tried in the past to trade with Daenshore however the Blood Clan’s territorial expansion blocked any attempt at this. Desperate, some caravans and ships will brave the journey north into Ithania to deliver goods to the wealthy Regalia-controlled continent. This is met with little success, however there is much intrigue from foreign lands as exports from Medlem Talar is a rare commodity among others because of the lack of supply. Many Ithanian ships in turn may make the trip to Medlem Talar in attempts to trade, though often times they are lost along the way. Medlem Talar is now in desperate need of trade goods, considering the imminent war with Regalia and the lack of resources. The economy is so destabilized that they will easily be crushed if no aid is offered by any of the other Elven Kingdoms, an event unlikely to happen. Military Despite the amount of potential within the Elves, there is no militaristic strength in Medlem Talar whatsoever. The only thing that has kept the Blood Clan at bay thus far are the Druidic Rangers that live along the border in towns such as Taure Tinechor, that block their mass passage. They are fine archers though are pushed back year by year. Outside scholars believe that if the current status of Medlem Talar continues to be deeply foul, then within the next two decades Earuile Mahalma will fall. The militia will not be able to hold back the Orc Clans forever, and the arrogant and King will do nothing but sit within his Fortress and surround himself with those as dishonorable as him, awaiting his justly-met fate. Medlem Talar's lack of organized support military-wise has left it defenseless. The Rangers on the border will only go so far with Regalia in their lands, and Taure Tinechor will not last long when enemy forces come en masse. Economy The King Aranamar Armadale, setting himself up as a messenger of Estel, has demanded that two thirds of each family’s income of crops or other trade goods be taken as tax to him. Within the keep of Earuile Mahalma, he keeps all of it; the food, silks, pelts, plantlife, and bows. Without a reliable and stable town or city to trade with, the King has created an economic sink, leaving many families without much food. This has decreased the size of families to a maximum of two per generation that survive to adulthood, which in turn harms the economy even more. Trivia *Medlem Talar would contain the majority of Lotharic Elves *Medlem Talar contains very beautiful flowers, sought for by many in the world of Aloria. category:Geography Category:Nations and States